The day we became five
by acebear
Summary: this is my first story be nice
1. Chapter 1

The day we became five

Summery - they sleep together 3 weeks before they grad. The day of they're senor trip Then on grad day they go to the doctor and find out they are having triplets

A/N ( I don't own A&A ALL CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY )

Chapter 1 - 3 weeks before

It was 1am the day of our senor trip and Austin and I were working on a song since we couldn't sleep and we didn't need to be at school to check in tile 5am so after a few mins Austin looks at me and asks if we can take a break so we can talk I say sure as I get up and walk over to a chair and sit down as I sit he sits in the chair next to me and takes my hands and starts to talk I sit and listen with my mind thinking of so many things I snap out of my latest thought when he says Als I love you so much I know it's going to be hard for us to be apart when you go to college but I don't want to think about us being apart right now right now I just want to know one thing . I look and him and say what as my brain is trying to get around what I think he is going to say then he says it what I thought he might he says well Als I know this isn't the way I wanted to do this but if I wait anymore I might chicken out again as he gets down on one knee and takes a little box out of his pocket and says will you marry me ? I look at him in shock for a min. or so before saying yes a million times yes as he stands up he picks me up and we start making out as it gets heated we move backward to the couch where one thing lead to another …..

I smile as we lay there for an hour or so just relaxed and happy before we have to leave our little world and join everyone thinking about how lucky we are to have each other . Looking over at the clock I see that its 4:30 and say as much as I love being in our world it's time to get dressed and get going as I try to sit up he just pulls me closer and says do u really have to go I say yes then playfully slap him and get up and get dressed he watches and sighs and says this day is the best day ever as he gets up and gets dressed After we are both dressed we head downstairs grab our bags and head to the car put our bags in then get in and head to school once we get there its 4:45 so we get out and get our bags out I smile as he takes my hand as we walk over to the buses and met up Trish and Dez . Austin and do they're handshake wile still holding my hand I let his hand go so I can stand next to Trish. Trish and I start talking about how much fun this trip is going to be when we both look over at Dez who has just said something off even for him Austin just says it's ok buddy then all of us start getting on to one of the buses we go and pick out our sets Austin and I together then Trish and Dez in back of us Austin and I fall asleep within a matter of mins after we leave the parking lot . Trish falls asleep just after then Dez after her i wake up 3 hours later I pick up one of the bags I packed and open it and what do I see two lunch boxes I look over at Austin who had to have put them in there and shake my head after opening one and see strawberries , whip cream and chocolate ships then look I look in the other and see pancakes I look back at him a get a idea that would for sure wake him up so I stand up then get in his lap and take the whip cream and start spraying it all over his face and neck when I was finished I start to lick and suck it off I smiles as he starts to move so I start licking the cream off his neck once ive finished and he still wasn't wake I took the pancakes out and out them under his noise that does the trick he wakes up and says well good morning beautiful I say good morning handsome that is when he realizes where we are and that he was sticky and asks me why he is sticky and I just pickup the whip cream and oh well that's not fair and takes the can from me and sprays me just like I did him he starts when I stop him and say maybe we should wait til we get to the hotel he agrees …

A/n so I think this will be the end of this chapter for now if anyone has any ideas for a new chapter please review thankx


	2. Chapter 2

The day we became five

( Don't own A&A all credit goes to Disney)

Chapter 2

The hotel

It was nearly midnight when the bus pulled up to the hotel and everyone was tired well all but Austin and Ally who were making out most of the way there they pulled apart when Austin saw that the teacher they were with had woken up Ally got off Austin's lap and sat down after she sat down he took her hand and kissed it when leaned over and said I can't wait to swop room after lights out she just giggles and says I know I just don't know how I'm going to be quiet he kissed her and says we will find some way she nods and stands up he stands up too since she was still holding his hand soon they and the rest of the class were in the hotel their teacher says I know everyone is tired but we have a rule and the rule is no sneaking out to see your bf, gf or partner Austin and Ally were near the doors Austin looks over at Ally and says well that rule is out the window she nods and then kisses him then Trish and Dez came over and asked when would they like to switch rooms Austin and Ally looked at each other then back at their friends and said asap Dez was just lost but agreed to share a room with Trish .

Once there teacher and their classmates went to bed Trish and went to Austin and Dez's room and Austin went to Trish and Ally's room Ally was in the bathroom changing into a yellow bra and thong when Austin came into the room he called out to her when he didn't see her she answers him right before she opens the door she looks at herself in the mirror then opens the door and walks into the room Austin was sitting on one of the beds with his mouth open he still couldn't get over how beautiful she was and she just happened to be wearing his fav. Color she slowly walked over to him then gets into his lap and started kissing him deep he then picked her up and layed her on the bed he then stood up and took everything off but his yellow boxers and climbed on top of her they both thought Finally after the long bus ride they were finally once again going to be one he started kissing her neck slow at first so she wouldn't moan to loud she let off a soft moan then he started kissing her lower and lower tile he was right were he wanted to be where he needed to be he kissed her inner thigh then he slowly pulled her thong down it was almost painfully slow but once it was off and put into the pile with his clothes it didn't really matter anymore he started kissing up her thighs as he spread her legs apart and started licking and kissing her ….. while he was working his magic she had a pillow over her mouth because her moaning kept getting louder and louder he know how to get her to come undone and it wasn't long before she was falling with a blissful release witch he didn't spill one drop he then came up and kissed her she could taste herself on him she then told him to lay down and he did so then she took off his boxers she stare at his dick then into his eyes with the hunger that had been building since they had left her house for this trip she gives him a smile then starts to put her mouth around him and slowly starts bobbing up and down as she was as well as stroking him soon it was his turn to come but after she tasted pre come he pulled her up kissed her then flipped her on her back and slowly entered her she moaned so loud the thought for sure they were going to get a call about it soon they were in sync and moving as one he kept kissing her neck making her moan louder at some point he gave her a pillow so that she could scream in it she took it as her screaming got even louder even with the pillow she was loud so he removed the pillow and decides to try making out while going deeper , harder and faster inside her it only took a few more thrusts into her before the both came hard as their juices mixed he then he got off her and she sighed at the lose of him he then layed next to her both of them trying to get their heart rate down it didn't long then they just cuddled for an hour or so relaxed at happy soon they were asleep

It was 6 am when Ally woke up she smiled remembering what happened had happened she the looks over at Austin gives him a kiss then gets up and goes to the bathroom then after she goes and washes her hands she then goes and picks out a outfit a red dress she then went back to the bathroom and turned the shower on she the she put her dress behind the door then went and took her shower 15 mins later Austin is awake and he went to the bathroom after going he sees Ally in the shower so he decides to get in with her because he was hard anyways he opens the door to the shower and gets in puts his arms around her and starts kissing her neck she moans loud then he turns her around and kisses her she whaps he legs and arms around him as he lifts her up and puts her against the wall he soon finds a rhythm once he is inside her he goes deeper and harder they were both moaning and thankful that the shower was drowning out their noise filled love making it didn't take long before they both fell over the edge and came together she kisses him one more time as he pulled out of her and set her down she then says I think we should get dressed nodding he takes her hand and they step out of the shower she kisses once more then they went separate ways to get ready for the day she put on a red dress with red high heels she walked out of the bathroom and into the main room just as Austin was putting his shirt on she was in awe of how amazing his body truly was he turned around and looked at her then she walked over to him and kissed him the kissed turned into a heated make out witch was stopped by the time they had just enough time to have breakfast before having to meet their teacher and classmates so they went down stairs to the breakfast room Ally pick a muffin , bagel and eggs and Austin picked pancakes , eggs and toast for drinks they both had milk and lemonade after finishing it was time to meet everyone in the lobby for some fun well fun for Ally but to everyone else it wasn't so much fun going to a few tours of science and history places Austin held Ally's hand the whole time until they were with their classmate in the lobby there Austin decides to hold Ally from behind in a way that to other would make it look like they were hiding something just then Trish and Dez walk up and Trish being Trish just blurts out asking them if there was something they wanted to tell them hinting at the way Austin was holding Ally it took a moment for Ally's brain to get what Trish was hinting at she then whispered to Austin that the way he was holding her made it seem like they were trying to hide something then after getting what she meant he then whispered back what would be so bad if it was true I mean we are engaged right she then said there is nothing wrong as long as we can handle school at the same time he said I think we can handle that he then kisses her . Ally then says Trish if I was you would be the 3nd in line to know Trish why the 3nd Ally well because I would be the 1st and Austin would be the 2nd Trish nods and says that makes since .

After a long day with their classmates all Ally and Austin wanted was to be alone truth they couldn't get to the hotel fast enough Austin and Ally were the first ones off the bus when they got back to the hotel they were off in their own world as they went inside and up to the room they were in the elevator and couldn't really keep their hands off each other Austin Picks Ally up before the elevator doors even opened Ally giggled in his arms and started kissing his neck he moaned loud just as the doors open and a elderly couple was getting on the look at Austin and Ally then the man says to his wife remember when I could do that Lucy. Lucy then said yes Jude then Austin said look Als that is going to be us someday as he put her down Ally Askes Lucy what is her and Jude's secret to their long marriage Lucy said Great sex and respect and then Jude looks over at Austin and says ya that and saying yes dear to everything and say your sorry and agree with her even when she is wrong Austin nods and then takes Ally's and kisses it she smiles at him then the elevator reaches their floor and Ally and Austin part ways with the nice couple and exited the elevator Austin picked Ally back up as then went down the hall to their room it didn't take long once they found the room key for them to be in the room Austin put Ally on the bed then he went and locked the door on the way back to Ally Austin had took off his shirt Ally was already in her bra and matching thong by the time Austin had gotten his pants off he then walked over to her and got on top of her and starts kissing her deep it took only a moment before they were completely naked Ally looks at him with the same hunger that makes her even sexier in his eyes he starts kissing down her body taking his time with each and every kiss he then decides that now is not the time for eating her out but it was time to give her what her eyes have been asking for all day he kisses her lips deep and heated as he slides himself into her she was already crazy wet and tight for him but with how are hard she made him that they weren't getting any sleep tonight they had found the rhythm they wanted by this time Ally was Being so loud that he really didn't care about anything but the way he was making her feel and the noises she was making under him all the noises were like the perfect lyrics to a song they were writing soon they both were on the edge and they were ready to fall so with one more sloppy thrust into her they were both coming hard and fast he then pulled out of her and layed next to her she rolled over and kisses his cheek and cuddles with him until he is ready for another round of the best love making ever . not long after he was ready for round two this time she decided she would ride him so she wraps herself around him then slowly lowers herself onto him she soon starts rocking back and forth getting a good rhythm she starts kissing his neck she soon starts kissing his body all while going faster and deeper at this point he was moaning loud and she was screaming both not really caring if people could their love making I mean it's not like they were being careful before but now was different now they were actually trying for a baby this round of loving making could change their lives for the better but then again so could have past round or maybe future rounds they didn't know all they really did know right now was that they really needed to each other soon they were back on the edge and ready to full they came together in one or two more blissful thrusts she gets off him then cuddles with him as they both try and get their heart rate back to normal . after getting it back to normal Ally looks at Austin and he looks back then she says can you believe it we might have just changed our lives he says ya I know and I wouldn't change a thing about this night then he kisses her for head she smiles at him and says I think it's time to try and sleep as she yawns Austin was thinking wow this is crazy and he was proud of the fact they're love making tired her out he hissed her head one last time before falling asleep himself . It was 4am when Ally woke up she decided to take a shower and let Austin Sleep she gets out of bed and head to the bathroom turns on the shower and waits for the water to heat up as soon as it heats up she takes her robe off and gets in she lets hot water run over her body it took another 20 mins for her to finish her shower she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower put her robe back on but then it was 4:20 she gets back into bed and Austin is now pretending to be asleep he then pulls Ally close to him he starts to kiss her neck after a moment or so he says hey beautiful what time is it she looks at the clock and says well it's 10 to 5 in the morning then he opens his eyes and then he says I want to see those beautiful eyes she looks at him and giggles then he kisses her he kisses back deeper turning just a simple kiss into a very heated make out session . they continue to make out of several mins tile Austin thinks it time for Ally robe to come off he throws it on the floor while continuing kissing her he then pulls her even closer then gets on top of her he then starts kissing down her body ever so slowly because they both loved the feeling he continued to kiss down he then spread her legs and slowly planted kisses up and down her thighs tile after he reaches her he then slowly started to lick and suck and as he did he never lost eye contact with her . her moans were getting louder and louder with every lick a short time later she was coming undone for him he continued licking her tile every drop was gone he then started kissing back up her body he makes his way back to her neck he as he slides into her they both sigh in happy bliss then he then starts thrusting in and out of her fast and hard he kisses her with every thrusts into her she was meeting every thrust the rhythm was fast with a need that the both couldn't hide anymore they needed this more than the other even knew besides morning sex is the best right . He keeps kissing her when she decides to take charge and flips them over so that she is on top she kisses him deep as she starts riding him faster soon the both were coming undone with the loudest moans and screams that they have done since before arriving at the hotel with for this class trip after getting off him and cuddling for a few moments she looked at the clock and it was now 7am and time to go for breakfast but before they went down they had to get dressed Ally gets ready all but her shirt while Austin was ready Ally was looking for a shirt but she saw nothing she wanted to wear Austin soon asked if she needed any help picking it out she said sure just as he was about to walk over and help her he decides to change his shirt and give her the one he just had on so he walks over and says here put this on she then turns to him and says ok to say that Austin didn't love it when Ally had his shirts on would be a lie he loved it and she loved how it smelled like him Austin puts a new shirt on than asks Ally if she was ready to head down to breakfast she walked over to him and says yes and then gives him a kiss before her grabs the room key and taking her hand and leaving after reaching the breakfast room they were shocked to see that their teacher and classmates were already up and having breakfast . when Austin picks them out some food as ally goes and gets drinks then soon find Trish and Dez at a table in the back they sat down with their friends and start eating just then Trish says did you guys really need to wake up the whole hotel this morning Austin's eyes go wide as Ally says Sorry and Trish says no your not then Ally says ya your right I'm really not sorry at all but I must say I wish there was a hotel that had soundproof rooms they all nodded in agreement as they finished their breakfasts then then go back upstairs so they can pack to go home.

A/n Ok guys I think this is a good place to stop thanks and please review


	3. Chapter 3

The Day we became five

(I don't own A&A all credit goes to Disney)

2 weeks later ( Day of Grad.)

Ally woke up to a empty bed she was shocked because Austin was with her when they had fallen asleep . Ally's dad would be out of town for another week and she hadn't been feel good these last few days so Austin has been staying with her , Austin asked his mom if he would say with Dez for this last week of school his mom really wanted to say no but Austin was 18 and she couldn't keep him from going so she let him little did she know that he wouldn't be staying with Dez at all , Both Austin and Ally knew why Ally wasn't feeling good but even tho it was something they both wanted they were scared to take the test to find out if what they thought was 100% true . Ally sits up and thinks maybe today is the day they should find out so she gets up and goes the the dresser were they put the twin pack of tests and gets them out then sits back on the bed for a min she takes a deep breath before opening the box and taking the tests out. She sets the box on the bed after getting up then heads to the bathroom to take them. While Ally was in the bathroom Austin comes in with their breakfast he set it down on the nightstand and got in bed to wait for her that is when he saw the empty box on the bed he picks up the box and gets up and walks over to the bathroom door and knocks .Ally opens the door and looks at him and says there is still 2 mins before it's ready so they go and sit on the bed and wait those 2 mins.

Soon the 2 mins were up and the timer went off and it was time to check out the results Ally picked up one of the sticks and read it while Austin picked up the other and read it . Ally took a min to process the fact that the one in her hand was positive they looked at each other with knowing looks and then they put the tests on the nightstand and layed down for a half hour before they had to get up and get ready to head to school to graduation the just layed there and talked about ways they could tell their parents about the baby given the fact they weren't to happy about the engagement a few weeks ago they also talked about how happy they both were about the baby. They weren't sure how Jimmy and Ronny would be taking it but at the moment they really care what they or their parents had to say . Because this was their little family and that was all that mattered to them each other and the baby .

Soon it was time to get dressed and ready to leave for the school after getting ready they were heading put to Austin's car they got in and Ally decides to make a appointment with her doctor to make sure that she was really pregnant after ally home tests aren't 100% . after getting off the phone Austin asks so when is the appointment ? She says that it is tomorrow at 9am he nods and takes her hand and kisses it and says that today is the best day ever I mean we are not only graduating but we are also going to have a baby she smiles and agrees with him as they pull into the parking lot of the school. Austin gets out then goes around the car and opens Ally's door and helps her out she then thanks him by giving him a kiss and say how did I get this luck I mean I could ask for a better father for my baby. He smiles at her and kisses her then says babe I'm the lucky one I wouldn't be anywhere without you you are my world well you and now this baby I mean I couldn't be happier to call you the love of my life and the mother of my child I love you both so much even tho we just found out about him or her I couldn't imagine my life without you in it you mean more to me then words can say he kisses her one last time before saying let go graduate she nods and takes his hand as he leads her into the school .

After graduation Austin took Ally, Trish and Dez out for dinner . Austin and Ally had decided to tell their friends about the baby before telling their parents because their friends would take it easier then their parents would . They had just order dinner when Austin gave Ally a look that said should you tell them or should I she looked back at him with a look like why don't we tell them together . Austin tried to start of by saying that him and Ally had something to tell them he looks over at Ally so that she could take over but she just looked at him with fear in her eyes that Trish picked up on . Trish then said I think I know what your trying to say because I can see the fear in both your eyes so Ally just say it I promise I wont kill Austin . Ally and Austin both looked at each other with big eyes when Trish said kill him . Trish then says guys relax I said I wouldn't do it . Ally then says ok well what your are thinking is true well the home tests say so but I made a doctor appointment for tommow . While all this is going on Dez is playing with his food Austin just watched him while Ally and Trish talked about the baby Austin couldn't help but smile and laugh in his head about how much is best friend acts so child like . Soon dinner was over and everyone headed home Austin didn't really want to leave Ally alone but he told his mom that he would be home after dropping her off after dinner . Austin walked Ally up to her door and says I would much rather stay with you and our baby but I promised my mom I would come home . Ally says I know and we would prefer you stay too but your mom needs to see you she then kisses him he couldn't help it it turned into a heated make out session Ally was now Against her front door with her hands running threw his hair they broke apart after a few mins because they needed air Austin then says well I gets I better go I will text you when I get home she nodded and kisses him one more time before saying we will miss you . Austin then puts his hand on her belly and says I will miss you both too I love you both so much he then gets on his knees and lifts her shirt and kisses her belly a few times before getting up and kissing her . Ally reminds Austin that the doctor's appointment is at 9am so he needed to be here at 8:30 so they could go she then sets a alarm for 7am knowing he doesn't like getting up and she set the ringtone to his ringtone for her so she know he would get up if he thought she was calling . Ally then walked him over to his car he then kisses her a few more times before he got in and turn on the car he opened the window and she leaned in and kisses him more they pulled apart when his cell went off Austin looked at his cell and saw that is mom was calling he answers the phone and tells her that he is just about to leave Ally's his mom says ok see you soon and they hang up . Ally tells Austin she loves him one more time before walking back up to her door . Austin waited for Ally to get inside her house before leaving and heading home.

Five mins later Austin was at home and he was texting Ally and telling her that he made it home and that he loved her and the baby after hitting sen he goes into his house and his mom was in the living room reading a book she puts her book down and asks him to come have a seat on the couch with her .

Austin sits down next to her asks her what up she looks at him and says I know were you really were this week and I'm not mad at you I just wish you would have told me that you wanted to spend time with Ally I just hope while you were wish her that you to were being safe. He nods and says we haven't done anything this week she was to focused about her speech . He then says wait how did you know I wasn't with Dez all weeks she looks at him and says you left out of here with all Ally's favorite clothes that you only put on when your around her so I put two and two together . Austin then says and you still let me go she nodded and says yes because I truest you both and know you know how to be safe. He nods and says well I'm going to go to bed she says ok and she goes back to her book as Austin heads upstairs and goes and lays down then grabs his cell and starts texting Ally again . He says hay babe how are you feeling right now . It didn't take long for her to reply back with I feel fine just missing you and wishing you were here because I can't sleep . Then he replies with a I miss you too and I wish I was with you too and I can't wait for tommow with a smiley face . He hits send and waits for her reply . It only took a few moments before she replied with a I can't wait to be back in your arms tommow I miss and love you so much . That is when he gets a great idea but he wasn't sure how she would feel about what he wanted to ask her so he takes a leap of faith and texts her the question he wanted to know the answer to he texts her saying how would you feel about moving in with me .He hit send and waited for her reply . She took a few moments before answering him with I don't think your parents would like that to much he then replied with no not here I mean us getting our own place together . He waited for her to reply when she did reply her answer put a big smile on his face she wrote I would love too I will finally be about to sleep next to you without the far of your mom calling or coming in and same goes with my dad . He just kept smiling as he replying with a how about we look around after your doctor appointment . She replies with a sounds good now go to sleep because we have to been up early he then replies ok I will see you then I love you so much babe he didn't wait for a reply he put his cell down and went and got ready for bed . After getting ready it wasn't long before he was asleep with a big smile on his face today was the best day ever he graduated with the love of his life and they were going to be moving in together and best of all they were starting a family and he couldn't wait to see her in a few hours.

A/n think this a good place to stop please review thanks


	4. Chapter 4

The day we became five chapter 4

(don't own a&a all credit goes to Disney)

Austin's Alarm that Ally had set went off and just as she said he tried to answer the alarm thinking it was Ally calling but then he realized it was the alarm then he got really excited because they were going to find out if Ally is actually pregnant because sometimes home tests can be wrong so he quickly got dressed and grabs his keys and heads out the door and gets into his car and drives over to Ally's house . It wasn't long before he was in her drive way and heading up to her door . He knocked a few times before answering she smiled seeing it was him at the door . They kissed for the first time since he left last night . It quickly turned into a heated make out . Ally was done standing in the doorway so she decided to pull him into the house and shut the door she then pushes him against the door not braking their kissing . Soon she was running her hands throw his hair and moaning as he starts kissing her neck . He then picked her up and carried her to her bed and lays her down gentle he stopped kissing her just long enough to get both of them naked and to get on top of her . He slowly pushed himself into her ( A/n well you guys know what happens next).

Ally looks at the clock and sees it's time to saw that they had a hour to be there so she tell him that they need to get into the shower because they only had a hour before they had to be there for the doctor's appointment he nods and gets up with her in his arms after getting into the bathroom he set her down just long enough to turn the water on and wait for it to heat up . It didn't take long for the water to heat up and for them to take their shower and get dressed again and to be heading out the door to go to the appointment it was a five min drive to the doctor's office .they got into see the doctor fairly quickly they waited for few mins before the doctor came in and Ally told her that her and Austin think she is pregnant because of the two possessive Ally's doctor then says well we will have to do some lab work to know for sure and both Austin and Ally nod at the doctor then the doctor goes and get a nurse to come and so the blood work . It took a few mins but the nurse finally came in and did the blood work .

It took a few more mins for the doctor to come in with the results the doctor told them congrats that they were having a baby he then set them up for a ultrasound for 2 days from now . After getting the next appointment card they left and went to get something to eat they pulled into a diner and got out and and heading into the diner hand and hand Ally knew exactly what she wanted and so did Austin they order 2 rounds of pancakes and Ally ordered a side of pickles to got with hers there was appositely no way with all the pancakes they ordered along with the pickles that was ordered that the baby wasn't Austin's you see there had been rumors of Ally cheating on Austin while on were senor class trip but they both knew that all this rumors were just that rumors . Austin kissed Ally's hand before they got up and paid then left Ally took out the classifieds as soon as they got into the car she looked over the paper until she found the perfect house . He says that its sounds perfect and they make their way to the house.

They pulled up to the house within a matter of mins they get out and walk hand and hand up to the front door and knocked after a few moments the Realtor . She asks if they wanted to come in and have a look around . Austin looks around the downstairs as Ally looks around upstairs .While upstairs Ally found the must amazing room that could be turned into a nursery she took a picture of the room then she went to the master bedroom took a few pictures in there too she also did it in the master bathroom and the bathroom that would be the kids bathroom. She then went downstairs to find Austin she found him in the kitchen she walked over to him and showed him the pictures he smiles at her and says this play is really the perfect place isn't it ? She nods and says have you seen the backyard yet she shakes his head no and she takes his hand and takes him out to the backyard . He says wow I can see us and him or her playing out here . She says I know I can see it too . They then go back inside and find the Realtor they found her in the living room . She says so what do you think of this place ? Austin says we will take it . The Realtor says OK I will get the papers for you to sign then give you the keys . Austin and Ally fallowed the Realtor to get the papers . It didn't take long for Austin and Ally to sign the papers and get handed the keys . They locked the door after the Realtor left and so they could set up a dinner for their parents . After setting up then dinner they called their parents and told them that they were taking them out to dinner and where the place was and that they needed to talk to them . Their parents of course said yes to dinner they all met up at the diner that Austin and Ally went this morning . Austin got everyone a table . Austin and Ally sat right next to each other she then looks at him like this is going to be harder then telling them they were engaged she thinks its better to tell them about the house first she whisper that too him and he Agrees . He then starts the talk with you guys know we bright you here to talk to you about something . Their parents all nod then Austin looks at Ally for the go head to continue . Austin then continues by saying well we bought a house this morning after breakfast here . Then his mom said why did you guys need to buy a house anyway . Then Ally takes over by saying well... then Ally turns to Austin with a look like I can't do this maybe we should just not tell them yet. Austin just takes her hand and whispers that everything will be OK she nods as he kisses her hand . They then look at their parents and both their moms asks Ally to come talk to them alone . Ally says sure and gets up she kisses Austin before leaving Austin alone with their dads and yes he was terrified of being alone with Ally's dad because her dad took the engagement harder then her mom did while all four of their parents thought thought they were way to young to get married . And the bomb drop of the house will be make nothing compared to telling them about the baby .Meanwhile

in the ladies room Ally was being asked so many questions about what were they thinking you see both moms had fingered out that the second thing they wanted to tell them was that she was/well is pregnant . His mom then says is the reason you guys started with the whole buying the house first because you were scared about how we would react to this . Ally nods and their moms both hugged her and says come on let go see how the boys are doing .

Austin was feeling very unconformable he just wished Ally was back by his side because he was being glared at by their dads soon Ally and their moms were back at the table . He was so happy to see her that he had almost forgot that they needed to tell their dads . Ally kisses Austin's cheek then whispers they know well our dads don't but our moms are supportive and understanding .he smiled at the fact that their moms weren't mad . Ally says well there is just one more thing to talk about looking at her and Austin's dad since their moms already knew .

Austin nods then says I'm scared to tell your dad . She then says ya I'm scared too . Austin just kisses her hand and says it will be OK . They then turn back and Austin starts by saying well I think we should let you guys know the second reason for this dinner he then looks at Ally and she takes over by saying I bet you guys wanna know why we got a house their dads look at them and say no at the same time their moms and Austin and Ally look at them like wait what ?

Their dads explain that the fingered it out back when the moms went for the talk with Ally. Ally was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her dad knew and was just waiting for her to say it not to mention the fact that she was still in shock that she was in fact carrying the love of her life's baby inside her right now and Austin was truly the love of her life she would never love another in the same way she loves him. Not even their parents know about how much they love each other they love each other more then life itself and this baby was just more poof of their love for each other and the fact that their parents weren't even mad was a shocker in itself.

Soon dinner was over and everyone went their separate ways . Austin and Ally went to a hotel for the night so they wouldn't have to be apart from each other . After getting to the hotel and getting settled in they were in bed and Austin and Ally were making out the make out turn quickly almost as if they couldn't keep their hands off each other witch they couldn't . Austin kept pulling Ally close to him he couldn't get enough of her he wanted her as close to him as possible . Soon they couldn't take it anymore they needed each other so they started taking each others clothes off. It wasn't long before they naked ready and willing . Austin started laying kisses her down her body while she just kept

moving her hips every time he would kiss lower and lower . Once he reached her sweet center he spread her legs and started to work he magic he loved how wet she world be just for him. Just like how she loved how hard he got when ever he would see her . Soon she was coming undone . once she was done he came back up and kissed her deep while trying to pull her closer again . He slowly entered her and once he was fully inside her they both let out a happy sigh . It wasn't long before they had a good rhythm her meeting every thrust into her . Soon they were coming undone together . They fell asleep shortly after she put her head on his chest they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces both knowing that things from now on were going to be amazing they had each other and in a few short months they would have they're beautiful baby .

Ally woke up a few hours later feeling sick again so she darts off to the bathroom . It was a few mins before she could finally take her head out of the toilet and get up and rinse her month out . As she was rinsing Austin walks into the bathroom and wraps his arms around her and says how are my two favorite people Ally smiles and says we are good well at lest I think we are ? Austin then smiles and lets her go just to get on his knees so he can kiss her belly she smiles and playfully runs her hands thew his hair as he places a few kisses and starts talking to their unborn baby . Ally says hey you know we have to tell Ronnie and Jimmy today right I mean with our tours coming up we are going to have to cancel our last half of the the tour . Austin says ya I know but a 3 month tour here is better then a year long tour everywhere in this case she nods knowing that the first half they would be taking a bus but the last half they would be flying and that is what the problem was because at some point she would be unable to fly and if she wouldn't be able to go then he wouldn't either because Ally and their baby means more to him then his job don't get him wrong he loved performing but he loved them more .

After spending a few more moments in the bathroom they finally decide that they should get dressed and head to go see Jimmy and Ronnie . They held hands the whole way to the meeting with Ronnie and Jimmy the only time they weren't was so Austin could get the car and building doors for Ally . Austin was just about to get the door to Jimmy's office when the door suddenly opened and Jimmy was telling them to come in and have a seat so they did still not letting go of each others hands . Jimmy then says that Ronnie is running a little behind and that he should be here shortly he then says so what did you guys have to say to me that couldn't be said on the phone ? Ally shouldn't we wait for Ronnie before saying something Austin then says ya that's a good idea . As soon as Austin finishes the word idea is when Ronnie comes into the room and asks them what's going on . Ally starts by saying we are going to have to cancel our tour well the Europe half anyways. Jimmy and Ronnie both give Austin very angry looks then Jimmy finally says Really guys not that we are not happy for you guys but the timing is wrong . Ally looks at Jimmy and says we know the timing is wrong with our tour and everything but it's not like we are canceling the whole tour we can still do the shows here in the states. Everyone nodded in agreement . Soon the meeting was over and Austin and Ally went back to the diner for lunch . they got out of the car and headed into the diner and were seated quickly they ordered pancakes , bacon , eggs , toast and OJ . While they were waiting Austin said well that went better then I thought it would. Ally agreed and says I thought for a min or two that they were going to kill you . Austin then said ya me too. Soon their lunch had arrived and they starting digging in .

soon they were finished with lunch . They then went to their houses to pack they started with Ally's stuff first because Austin didn't want her lifting anything heavy . It took them a few hours but once they had everything packed and loaded into the car they then went to Austin's and started packing up his stuff .Soon the car was filled with everything and they were on they're way to their home .

A/n think this is a good spot to stop now to to continue on crazy obsession please review thanks


End file.
